Great Mazinger (ZERO)
Great Mazinger is a giant robot that appears in different realities in Shin Mazinger ZERO. It reappears in Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness as a major contender in the battle against the Mycenae Empire and even features a transformation built to overpower Mazinger Z as Mazinger ZERO. Appearance Great Mazinger resembles its original counterpart, but with more defined features including its build, armor, extensions, and a noticeably sharper V-shaped heat sink. As Great Mazinkaiser, it features a more detailed appearance similar to the original Mazinkaiser as well sharper looking armor with a few spikes adorning it including the crown and shoulders. The heat sink is shaped slightly differently with the ends pointing upwards. Abilities and Equipment As a successor to Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger features similar power and is capable of similar feats. In terms of overall power, it is stronger than Mazinger in its base form but requires additional power to be a match for Mazinger ZERO. However, this heightened power comes with a price; the immense g-force generated by Great can cripple the pilot's organs which forced Kenzo to get a cyborg body and mass produce clones of Tetsuya to pilot the Great. Armor and Durability Great Mazinger features armor made of Super Alloy New Z which is four times stronger and lighter than Super Alloy Z and is immune to attacks that make other metals brittle and break apart including ultrasonic waves. Flight It is able to fly through the built-in Scrander on its back that retracts when not needed. For faster flight and a needed power-up, it uses the Great Booster. Mazin Power Similar to Mazinger Z, it features a Mazin Power black box system to strengthen itself, but features only four Black Boxes instead of seven: # Regeneration # Absorption # Strengthening # Transformation Attacks * Atomic Punch: Fires the forearm at an opponent with missile-like force. ** Drill Pressure Punch: Spins the forearms for more momentum and a stronger blow. * Knee Impulse Kick: sprouts a spike from the knee with the Transformation box to attack close range enemies. * Back Spin Kick: Extends a blade from the back of the leg via the Transformation box to cut apart enemies. * Great Typhoon: Releases a gust of wind from the mouth grill, unlike Rust Hurricane it lacks corrosive particles. * Great Boomerang: Releases the heat sink on the chest and throws it at opponents like a boomerang that returns. * Breast Burn: Releases a beam of heat energy out of the heat sink. * Thunder Break: Controls the atmospheric pressure in the clouds to release lightning on enemies. * Mazinger Blade: Releases a sword from the leg via the Transformation box for close ranged combat, can also be thrown for distance attacks. Great Mazinkaiser By combining with the Great Booster and having the Photonic Energy engines synchronize with the Black Boxes, Great Mazinger is able to change into a stronger form that includes armor made of the more powerful Super Alloy New Zα and has increased performance. This form allows Great to fight with Mazinger ZERO even with its Higher Dimension Prediction ability activated. After a couple of timeline changes, this form seems to have been erased from existence. Attacks * Turbo Smasher Punch: Spins the forearms before releasing it through rockets to pulverize through even the thickest metals. * Gigant Missile: Releases a missile out of the naval cavity. * Great Tornado: A stronger version of Great Typhoon that features much more force and concentration. * Great Blaster: A stronger version of Breast Burn enough to equal out the power Mazinger ZERO's Breast Fire. * God Thunder: A higher voltage version of Thunder Break * Kaiser Sword: Uses a longer and stronger sword for combat. History Great Mazinger first appeared in a flashback by Koji from when he experienced a reality where it was created by Kenzo and test piloted by Tetsuya. After Sayaka's death and Mazinger Z's self-destruction, Koji was taken to the Great Mazinger by Kenzo, Tetsuya, and Jun. Unfortunately, the timeline was reset by Minerva X just before Koji could board the Great Mazinger and use it to put an end to Dr. Hell once and for all. The Great Mazinger then reappears during an attack by the Mycenae Empire piloted by Kenzo to save that world's Koji. For another day, Kenzo trains Tetsuya to pilot Great Mazinger but is called in early when the Empire manage to overpower the Photon Power Laboratory's security and badly damage Mazinger Z. The Great fights against the Warrior Beasts and even the Great General of Darkness but its power resonates with Z causing its transformation into Mazinger ZERO. After ZERO overwhelms the Great General, it attacks the Great so Tetsuya has it link up with the Great Booster to transform into Great Mazinkaiser. Both robots clash until the Great General ambushes ZERO, but ZERO effortlessly strikes the Great General down. Great Mazinkaiser however manages to detach the Pilder from ZERO before Koji is fully assimilated with Minerva once again sending Koji's soul back through time. In this new reality, Koji and Z are nowhere to be found with the Great Mazinger being the only battle mecha fighting against the Mycenae Empire, successfully taking down the Seven Generals. It is in this reality, that Great Mazinger's g-force has caused a lot of damage to its pilots, putting Tetsuya near his physical limit. Things only got worse when Dr. Hell appears as the Empire's Emperor of Darkness and hijacking the Z, causing it to become an altered ZERO form. Dr. Hell overpowers the Great Mazinger until Koji and Minerva change the timeline again where the Great and Tetsuya seem to have vanished. However, Tetsuya and the Great survive through an anomaly, causing them to reach out to Koji and Z to fight against the corporeal form of ZERO. Although pushed back, the Mazinger brothers manage to utilize Photonic Energy to its limits to destroy ZERO and restore their world. Gallery ZERO2_14_14-15 .jpg|Great Mazinkaiser ZERO2_14_25 .jpg|Chougoken New Z α ZERO2_14_27 .jpg|Turbo Smash Punch ZERO2_14_29 .jpg|Gigant Missile ZERO2_14_30-31 .jpg|Great Tornado, Great Blaster, God Thunder ZERO2_15_02-03 .jpg|Kaiser Sword Category:ZERO Mecha Category:Mecha